unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Flood
For those born without a sense of humour, Halopedia has an article on . Origin No one knows where AIDS originated. It is known, however that it destroyed an entire race of super-beings, known as the Forerunners. The afflicted are more commonly known as the Flood. However, everyone agrees that AIDS is an extremly potent weapon of mass destruction, even if it looks like Tartar sauce's special Meaty Monday Surprise(seriously, how can he swallow that stuff, it looks like shit!) Infection Infection with AIDS generally leads to a phase of aggression, in which the afflicted is unaware of damage taken or threats to personal safety. After this phase comes a period of determined and extreme in-breeding, where the afflicted will end up bearing their own mutant babies. Eventually, the afflicted become self-aware, and commit suicide, unleashing waves of small forms composed of pure AIDS. These forms then seek to infect others, thus repeating the cycle of afflicted, butthead, little squid dude. Some are resistant to AIDS mostly Grunts with the Gruntiness but Bumblebees, Turkeys, and Cans of worms are not affected for some reason. We have our *cough* top *cough* scientists working on this now (O.K. their not our top but their good, well O.K., they are janitors who wanted promotions, but mark our words, they will find a cure). Known Covenant AIDS victims include the three Testicle Chin Hierarchs, whose names are Truth, Mercy, and Regret. They deserved it though...seriously. Popcorn The small pure AIDS (AKA Popcorn Guys) infect everything they see. One of our first tests was that we throw a helpless marine and a few popcorn guys into a small room. While we observed, the popcorn guys gave AIDS to the marine causing him in seconds to have AIDS and quickly start attacking us. To see a video of this test click this link: File: 1df78b>>> Eyes Only <<<, or watch the video below. The popcorn guys are small in size but look like little pieces of popcorn. There is no cure but leukemia; then you will die a hilirous, funny, and painful death. If order not to die from leukemia you must send $100 dollars a day to Cabose2 and then you might survive(but no guarantee's dirtbag). The video of the test QmIzu_tjk1U Combat The afflicted are not resistant to damage, they are simply unaware of it. The only reason a headshot from a sniper rifle kills an un-afflicted person is because the person believes it will. The afflicted, unhindered by this, appear resistant to damage. Therefore only weapons that cause catastrophic injuries, such as shotguns and rockets, are the most effective weapons. In layman's terms; big gun = pwnage. The Best weapon for fighting off AIDS is the Blowtorch Try not to bring Chuck Norris as even he is scared to fight the AIDS. This is not because he is afraid of AIDS, but simply afraid of them giving hugs, which is why we or the Covenant don't like them, they just tend to give hugs too often. Soccerball This very rare form of AIDS is formed when AIDS gets its hands on human or covenant with very rare disease called "butthead". After infecting a human with "butthead", AIDS strangely enlarges its victims head so nearly all of the rest of the body is now in a very big ball that used to be the victim's head. (One of known carriers of "butthead" was Captain Keyes, as you can see in Halo: Combat Evolved on level "Keyes" he is in a form of AIDS that looks like a big ball). Dancing recently the AIDS has launched products calling it iFlood (as they would call it) that turns humans into monsters!How does this happen you ask? Oh right you didn't ask. Anyways the Iflood only plays high school musical tracks, this makes the listener go insane. When they go insane they go up to the nearest popcorn ball and let go on their back THEN!! they start to brakedance then brake there necks, this turns them into flood creatures.